Pearls and Leaves
by LonelyCreator
Summary: A little short featuring the beautiful Ayoka and the wonderful Arima! Aren't they both lovely? I might redo this one as I feel it isn't that great... This story takes place around the same time as my other story, 'Of Wishes and Curry' Thank to everyone who reviewed and liked my other stories! You're all very kind! It fills me with love when people enjoy them!


"How about this one?"

"Too dull."

"Oh. Well, this one?"

"Ugh, too ugly."

"This one?"

"I won't be seen dead in that!"

"This isn't about you, Ayoka…"

Arima let out a little sigh and placed the small tester pot of paint he was holding onto the floor beside the five other colours that had been rejected.

"Why do we have to even do this, anyway?" Ayoka sighed, twirling a strand of angelic pink hair around his elegant, slender finger.

"Because Kusatsu-san told us to. Remember, we're planning to redecorate the room after the cultural festival." Arima gently reminded him.

With Binan's cultural festival looming closer and closer the student council president had decided that the entirety of the student council room should be redecorated. Declaring that Earth's future rulers should conduct their plans in a setting that reflects what they strive for – order, perfection, proper etiquette – Kinshiro had order Arima and Ayoka to pick a new colour to paint the walls; he had grown bored with their current look.

"If the president told you to eat your own foot I bet you'd do it." Ayoka huffed, looking away with his cheeks puffed out in irritation.

"Haha, now that's quite the morbid thought! I sure hope he doesn't!" Arima softly laughed in his usual gentle manner. "You sound almost jealous, Ayoka."

"I am _not _jealous! That's a hideous emotion to feel!"

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry! Now, how about a tea break?"

Arima stood up from where he was crouching and walked over to the shelf where they stored their teas and teacups while Akoya watched him. Automatically he selected the leaves and the three teacups.

"Oh, that's right. It's only us today, since Kusatsu-san still hasn't returned. He said he needed some fresh air at lunch but he taking a long time. I hope he's okay." Arima wondered aloud, a tone of worry in his voice as he placed the third teacup back.

Ayoka looked downwards with a pout and irritation bubbling in his chest. Sure, Arima took care of them both but he always felt like Kinshiro got extra special treatment. Well, to be fair he was the student council _president_, which was an impressive title, but Ayoka wasn't about to let him get away with only that for an excuse. He had always felt a little on the side-lines. Sure, both Kinshiro and Arima had welcomed him into the council and kindly not called him 'Gero', not to mention that he was part of Cearula Adamas yet Kinshiro and Arima seemed to have a special bond.

A bond that he wasn't part of.

"Hmm, sulking doesn't suit you, Ayoka." Arima's voice jolted Ayoka out of his thoughts and back into the room. "Here you are. Since today is Wednesday you want Earl Grey, no?" He smiled, handing the teacup to Ayoka. The pleasant scent of Earl Grey tea drifted up.

"You remembered…" Ayoka muttered in surprise.

"Well of course." Arima said proudly, sipping at his own tea.

They leaned slightly against Kinshiro's desk, shoulders almost touching as they drunk their tea. The silence of the room wasn't suffocating but more calming, like a warm blanket that wrapped them both in the comfort of the other's presence.

"Arima… why do always go along with what the president says?" Ayoka found himself asking suddenly. What was he saying, so suddenly?!

Calmly, instead of rebuking his question Arima seemed to contemplate it seriously. When he answered it was easy to see how sincere he was.

"Because of who he is. Yes, he is the student council president, but he is also someone who I think is… very lonely. He needs someone to be there to listen to him, even if it is just to simple orders to make some tea the way he likes it." A beautiful, compassionate smile spread across Arima's face. "If I can be that person for him, then I'll gladly do anything he asks of me."

Ayoka stared at him in awe and wonder. He had thought it before, but he'll gladly think it again: Arima was amazing.

He could never picture himself being so kind and accommodating with someone, it would leave him open to being hurt more by betrayal than keeping everyone at arm's length would. Because Kinshiro was lonely, Arima was there for him.

But couldn't Arima see how lonely _he _was?"

"I wish you saw me as being that important…" Ayoka sighed without realising. Arima turned to look at him, blinking. Ah, now he'd done it. How embarrassing! He was about to try and bluff away from the topic but before he could make up any excuses Arima stopped him.

"But Ayoka, you are important to me."

"Huh? Come again…?" Ayoka blinked, unable to believe what he just heard.

"You're important to me, Ayoka. Just as important as Kusatsu-san- no, maybe even more important…" Arima trailed off. A faraway look came across his face. Ayoka turned his body towards him, gazing up at him, willing him to continue. Arima returned his gaze.

"Ayoka, you're very important to me, because I… I –" Arima continued, or at least he would have if Kinshiro hadn't flung the room door open at that exact moment.

"Arima, Ayoka! Have you decided on a colour for the walls yet!" He demanded as he stomped over to his desk.

"Ah, Kusatsu-san, you're back. Are you okay? You were gone quite a while." Arima put down his teacup and was instantly at Kinshiro's side.

"I just had a dizzy spell. It matters not. Now, about these paints!"

"Well, you see…"

Backing off towards the pair of couches in the corner Ayoka watched as Arima tried to calm down Kinshiro, twirling his hair a little faster out of irritation. He wanted to know what Arima was going to say! He was more important than the president? But in what way? As a friend? As a comrade? Or as something more..?

Letting out another sigh Ayoka shrugged his shoulders. Well, he'd let it slide for today – they had more pressing matters to attend to right now.

And besides, he still had plenty of days left with these two – plenty of strange, confusing and interesting days. He's get the truth out of Arima somehow, but for now he was content just being taken care of by him and being beside him.

To Ayoka, Arima was truly beautiful – more beautiful as the rustling spring leaves and more precious than the largest pearl.

He hoped that one day these days these nurtured feelings inside of him would be returned.


End file.
